The King of Salt
by Snawta Qyrios
Summary: [Fictogemino] Raja yang terlahir demi mempertahankan sebuah ikatan keluarga baru.


**Owari no Seraph** **© Takaya Kagami & Yamato Yamamoto**

 **Warning**

Fictogemino, Alternate Reality

 **.**

 **a/n**

Halo, tidak biasanya kali ini _author note_ diletakkan di paling awal. Mau di awal mau di akhir, toh saya tetap akan bercuap-cuap ria.

Oke sekedar info yang belum tahu, menurut yang saya baca dari sebuah blog, Fictogemino berasal dari dua kata, Fiction dan Gemino atau Gemini. Bintang Gemini selalu disimbolkan dengan sepasang anak kembar. Jadi, maksudnya Fictogemino adalah fiksi kembar, atau fiksi beralur ganda yang dapat dibaca secara normal dari atas ke bawah dan bahkan bisa dibaca mulai dari paragraf akhir hingga paragraf yang pertama.

Ini perdana saya bikin Fictogemino lo, susah nian euy, jadi harap maklum bila masih kurang nyambung dan berantakan. Memang dari dulu sih mau bikin tapi baru bisa kesampaian.

Setting fanfik saya kali ini adalah **Alternate Reality** , setting yang sama dengan cerita aslinya, hanya saja ada beberapa fakta yang berbeda dengan aslinya. Yaps, cerita fanfik ini saya ambil dari episode terakhir season dua alias episode ke dua puluh empat ONS, dengan sedikit perubahan di beberapa bagian sesuai versi saya.

Selamat membaca.

* * *

 **THE KING OF SALT**

* * *

"MATILAH KALIAN SEMUA PARA PENDOSA!"

Pupil hitam, terapit jaringan iris kuning emas menyala, dikelilingi warna pekat sklera, melempar tatapan murka.

Tongkat yang tercipta dari serbuk pilar garam, siap menghunuskan kekuatan tempur. Melawan makhluk Abaddon yang telah disetir oleh sekumpulan ilmuan busuk, di bawah naungan Hiiragi Kureto dengan dalihan demi kelangsungan hidup umat manusia.

Raja pendosa terlahir. Berwujud seorang remaja pria dengan sepasang sayap hitam berlekukan kasar, keras, serupa cabang pohon gersang berakar-akar. Ia adalah hasil kelinci percobaan rahasia sebuah sekte agama dan diteruskan diam-diam oleh salah satu anggota Pasukan Kerajaan Iblis Jepang berpangkat Letnan Kolonel.

Kemarahan tak terelakkan. Menguap tinggi. Bahkan sang iblis dalam katana pun tak bisa memberikan pengaruh banyak perihal kekuatan. Kemampuannya tidak sebanding jika terompet sangkakala telah diperdengungkan.

Semua ini dipicu oleh banyak keadaan yang membuat sang tokoh utama kelewat penat menyaksikan tontonan yang teramat membingungkan. Malaikat terakhir atau lebih tepatnya sebuah julukan kamuflase dari 'Iblis Penghancur', hidup parasit di balik punggung Kimizuki Mirai, adik dari rekan setimnya sendiri. Yuichiro ingat betapa gigihnya Kimizuki Shiho memperjuangkan hidup adik tercinta. Berjuang menjadi salah satu pembasmi vampir demi mengemis kepada pimpinan yang lebih tinggi untuk menunjang tubuh Mirai yang dikira pada awalnya tercemar virus mematikan. Tapi nyatanya tanpa sepengetahuan, pemanfaatan terjadi di balik kepercayaan penuh. Mirai dijadikan bahan eksperimen. Senjata pemusnah dari pihak manusia.

Yuichiro selalu sensitif dengan hal-hal yang menyangkut tentang keluarga.

Terlukis banyak kalimat tanya di benak. Terlebih ketika Guren muncul di medan pertempuran setelah ditawan oleh leluhur ketiga belas. Memberi sambutan berupa sabetan pedang kala Yuichiro penuh suka cita berlari menghampiri. Jika saja Mikaela tak datang menangkis serangan, barangkali akan ada bagian tubuh yang lepas, atau minimal likuid merah terpancar deras. Sudah berulang kali Mikaela menekankan : _Baik vampir atau manusia itu pengkhianat, tidak ada yang bisa dipercaya, apalagi membina sebuah keluarga di dunia yang sudah bobrok._ Sesuatu hal yang jauh dari kata khayalan alih-alih impian.

Mati kutu, Shinya juga tak bisa membantu. Serangkaian cemooh, penuturan lantang, siraman amarah, bahkan tinju bogeman mentah yang dihadiahkan tak serta merta mampu menyadarkan sahabat seperjuangan yang kini terkendarai nafsu jahat.

Ichinose Guren terkalahkan oleh sang iblis dalam pedang, Mahiru _no yo_. Pikiran, akal dan tindakan tenggelam total dalam hasutan sang mantan terkasih. Mengambil alih tubuh sepenuhnya. Tanpa pandang bulu, lawan, kawan, bahkan anak didiknya tak luput menjadi sasaran tusukan.

Ferid Bathory dan Crowley Eusford hanya menonton di balik layar. Tertawa, mengetahui manusia telah terbodohi oleh hasratnya sendiri.

Rantai-rantai membentang. Menusuk gelimpangan tubuh tumbang para vampir maupun manusia atau sejumlah oknum yang masih berkutat melakukan perlawanan. Darah dihisap melalui jalur rantai besi. Asupan pengumpulan energi kekuatan malaikat terakhir.

Pemandangan yang mengilukan sekaligus menyedihkan. Orang-orang yang dikenal tertelan menjadi korban. Meskipun ada beberapa di antaranya yang masih berjuang. Shinoa, Yoichi, Narumi, Mitsuba, bahkan Kimizuki yang sedikit terluka, menepis segala terjangan dan serangan dari segala arah.

Mata hijau tetap memandang teduh sekalipun bagian dada salah seorang keluarga telah tertembus rantai. Perut terkoyak. Seragam putih yang telah ternodai warna merah bertambah dengan simbahan darah yang baru.

Tubuh itu layu dan sebelum berubah menjadi butiran debu Yuichiro menggigit bibir kuat-kuat. Leleran plasma teralir lewat luka yang dibuat. Ciuman didaratkan. Dan dua bibir bergumul jadi satu.

"Mika, minum darahku."

* * *

 **END**

* * *

Silahkan baca ulang dari paragraf terakhir sampai paragraf paling awal. Kemungkinan besar nyambung.

 **-Snaw-**


End file.
